


I Don't Want You To Love Me If You Don't Want To Love Me For Me

by lcvechoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvechoni/pseuds/lcvechoni
Summary: In which Betty Cooper finds herself falling for her friends Math tutor, but fears he doesn't feel the same way.inspired by Love Me For Me by Cher Lloyd





	I Don't Want You To Love Me If You Don't Want To Love Me For Me

Betty Cooper runs the brush through her tangled blonde hair as she hums along softly to the slow song that's currently playing quietly through her speakers. The song was a childhood favourite of hers and has grown to be a comfort blanket for the youngest Cooper sibling. Specifically, during times like these.  
  
_**Crash.**_  
  
_Here they go again._ Betty thinks to herself.  
  
"Clean that the fuck up, Alice!" She hears her father shout from downstairs.  
  
She feels her stomach drop as she places the brush on her vanity table. Betty reaches next to her, turning the volume up, drowning out the inevitable argument that's probably going to drag on for the rest of the night.  
  
Without a second thought, Betty locks her door, grabbing a coat and pair of shoes from her closet.  
  
Once she's pulled her shoes and coat on and the song has ended, she grabs her phone and turns off her light and stereo.  
  
Her pre packed bag is sitting by the window, so she grabs it on her way out, climbing out of the window, steadily making her way down. Having been through this situation so many times before, she's all too familiar with sneaking out of the window, and sneaking back in the next day.  
  
She drops onto her feet with a soft thud, checking around her to see of anyone was watching. Her feet instantly carry her to her best friend, Archive's, house. Her muscle memory probably has this entire routine down by now. Betty's sure she can do this in her sleep.  
  
Betty rushes around to the garage connected to Archie's house. Her pale hands, clench into fists, before she gently knocks on the metal door.  
  
**_Knock. Knock, Knock._**  
  
Betty hears his footsteps tapping against the floor before he pulls the garage door open. The metal door lifts revealing her red-headed neighbour, best friend, and former crush.  
  
"Betty, are you okay?" Archie asks the blonde.  
  
At this point, she's sure that she's numb to it all. In a way, she feels robotic. The same mind numbing routine at least once a week. But, at least she's not filled with hate, like her parents. At least, not yet.  
  
She just nods, stepping into the garage.  
  
Seeing another boy sitting there startled her. It's usually just Archie. Sometimes, his dad is there too, but there's not usually anyone their age there.  
  
The boy is clad in a beanie and worn down clothes that have definitely seen better days.  
  
"Oh, this is Jughead." Archie says from behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Betty forces an awkward smile, muttering a quick hi.  
  
"I can leave." Jughead offers.  
  
"No, it's fine." Betty insists. "What were you guys doing?"  
  
She tilts her head in curiosity, seeing a bunch of papers scattered on the floor.  
  
"Jughead's in our math class." Archie says. "He's helping me with my homework."  
  
"Oh." Betty mumbles.  
  
Now that she thinks about it, the boy does look familiar.  
  
"We're almost done, anyway." Jughead says from the floor, packing his things away. "We can finish tomorrow."  
  
"Alright." Archie replies.  
  
Jughead stands up, holding his backpack. This is the first time Betty gas properly seen his face up close. She has to admit, he's kind of cute.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Andrews." The brunette says, before looking at Betty. "It was nice to meet you, Betty."  
  
"You too, Jughead." Betty replies softly, tucking her wind-blown hair behind her pierced ear.  
  
Archie shows Jughead out, allowing Betty to relax. While the redhead is closing the garage door, she pulls her thin blanket, another safety item of hers, out of her bag, cosying up on the couch.  
  
Archie joins her after slipping her favourite movie into the DVD player, wrapping his arm around her gently. He rubs her shoulder in a comforting manner as her eyes flutter closed. He can tell she's had a long day, so he let's her fall asleep in his arms. He hates seeing his best friends so sad and helpless, but there isn't a lot he can do. Not long after Betty falls asleep, he does too, completely forgetting to turn off the light, as always.  
  



End file.
